The Seven Jungle Cubs
Somewhere in the mine, seven animals are doing their odd jobs there. Four are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by The Great Prince, one is checking the diamonds, and one is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. One of those animals was a young orangutan with orange fur and a birthmark of a banana on his foot. His name was Louie, Prince of the Apes. The second one was a young tiger with orange fur and black stripes, a white muzzle, paws, and underbelly, and a white tip on his tail. His name was Shere Khan. The third one was a young sloth bear with blue fur, an aqua muzzle and belly, a crimson nose, white claws and toenails, and a brief tail. His name was Baloo, Louie's best friend. The fourth one was a mongoose with bluish-gray fur, a white tip on its tail, a white muzzle and underbelly, and four brown paws. His name was Mungo. The fifth one was a young panther with black fur, yellow eyes, a pink nose, whiskers, and a dark gray muzzle. His name was Bagheera. The sixth one was a young gray elephant with two small white tusks. His name was Hathi. The seventh and last one was a young snake with olive green skin, dark brown spots, and yellow eyes. His name was Kaa. While Mungo was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Baloo, Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Hathi were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, and Hathi: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Baloo: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Shere Khan: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Bagheera: In a mine (In a mine) Hathi: In a mine (In a mine) Baloo, Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Hathi: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Mungo drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A fly came up in front of Mungo and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the fly with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting The Great Prince instead. Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night "Ouch!" yelped The Great Prince. And he pounded the wagon with his back hooves. Mungo was jostled around rather severely. Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, and Hathi: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Louie was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Louie smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Baloo: We dig up diamonds By the score Hathi: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Louie tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Louie cringed, "That gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, and Hathi: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Kaa had a small broom in his tail and dustpan in his mouth. He swept them up, slithered to the edge of the cliff, and threw them down. Then he slithered to the table where Louie was working at. While Louie was examining a diamond rather closely, Kaa spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Hey, Louie!" he shouted, tapping Louie's shoulder. Louie gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Kaa with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried. "I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed Louie conked Kaa on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Sorry, Louie." Kaa grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Louie and Kaa smiled. Louie called to his friends to stop their work. Louie: Hi ho! Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi called back to Louie and Kaa, as if they were coming. Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Shere Khan led Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi out of the mine, Louie and Kaa stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the animals were whistling, Louie easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the jungle cubs whistled, Kaa threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He slithered out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi: Hi ho Hi ho But Kaa stopped. "Uh-oh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi whistled, Kaa turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he slithered off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! What's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Kaa muttered to himself, as he held the lantern in his mouth. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the jungle cubs turned a corner, still singing. Louie was in the lead, and Kaa was bringing up the rear. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi walked over a log past a waterfall. Since Kaa was a snake, he slithered over the log. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs